Spirale
by Miss De Lune
Summary: S'il l'aimait, il devait la laisser partir, non ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'on disait ? N'était-ce pas là la plus belle preuve d'amour ? Et si lui, il avait envie d'être foutrement égoïste ?


_Un OS sorti de ma tête, un besoin de l'écrire un jour, et aujourd'hui de le publier, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Il se situe après que Reira et Shin se soient séparés à cause de l'âge de ce dernier... Le titre n'est pas à moi, c'est mon ami **Picotti** qui l'a trouvé._

Spirale...

S'il l'aimait, il devait la laisser partir, non ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'on disait ? N'était-ce pas là la plus belle preuve d'amour ? Et si lui, il avait envie d'être foutrement égoïste ? Et si lui, il refusait qu'elle parte ? Est-ce que ça comptait même quand c'était un salopard qui l'avait ? Une enflure, narcissique, insensible ? Même s'il savait qu'elle serait malheureuse parce qu'_il_ la tromperait ? Alors que lui l'aimait à en crever ? Alors que lui était prêt à tout pour elle ?

Ce monstre d'égoïsme le rendait malade. Mais son image de gentil garçon un peu timide, un peu rêveur, un peu trop optimiste l'en empêchait. Son masque, son costume de prince charmant, se craquelait un peu plus dans l'encre de cette nuit sale et froide. Il était seul près de la mer, seul face à cette mare couleur pétrole qui s'étirait jusqu'à l'horizon, seul face à ses pensées qui s'étiolaient en une nappe de brume dans sa tête, enfumant tout ce qu'elles rencontraient sur leur passage, étouffant la moindre parcelle de bonne humeur qu'il aurait pu rester.

Il se tenait là à l'endroit même où il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il savait pourtant qu'elle était déjà prise, qu'_il_ la lui avait déjà prise. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher. Il fallait qu'elle sache, qu'elle sache que quelqu'un l'aimait vraiment, que ça n'était pas illusoire, que lui s'en saignait le cœur de la voir ainsi, à s'en faire péter les veines, à cracher tout son venin et son ressentiment face à cette mer sale et creuse. Il rêvait d'elle toutes les nuits, tous les jours, il n'en dormait plus, se retournant dans son lit vide où il ne l'espérait plus. Les dernières chansons qui lui trottaient dans la tête, il les avait écrites pour elle, pour les lui chanter, quand elle venait et qu'il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux notes correctes sur sa gratte. Qu'elle venait et que son cœur à lui se mettait à battre à cent à l'heure, que quand elle le regardait avec ses yeux qui brillaient, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir deux étoiles qui n'étincelaient que pour lui. Deux astres qui brûlaient, se consumaient, se détruiraient de désespoir et de lassitude, s'éteindraient, doucement, sans qu'il ait pu souffler sur leurs braises.

Ce jour-là, ou cette nuit-là plutôt, il l'avait bien regardé, et il n'avait pas pu se retenir, il fallait que ça sorte, il n'en pouvait plus de faire semblant, comme si rien ne se passait, comme s'ils n'étaient que bons copains. Alors quand il avait prononcé ces mots, il s'était senti soulagé, il s'était effondré intérieurement, son masque tombait, il ne pouvait plus reculer et quoi qu'il arriverait, rien ne serait plus comme avant. Il avait même pleuré, quelques larmes, de joie, avaient coulé le long de ses joues sèches, il entendait encore dans son cœur et dans son âme Nana chanter pour eux, pour lui, pour lui donner son courage, sa force. Elle avait tout compris, elle, alors qu' Hachi était restée sans le savoir si longtemps... Comment était-ce possible, ne l'aimait-elle pas ?

Et si c'était ça la réponse à sa question ? Et si c'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait choisi, _lui_ ? Il se refusait encore à prononcer son nom, c'était plus fort que lui, il ne lui restait plus que cela pour résister. Plus que cela pour crier qu'il en crèverait de rester sans elle.

Il voulait encore sentir son parfum sur sa peau, la serrer dans ses bras avant de s'endormir, collés l'un à l'autre comme si tout cela n'était qu'un moment fugace. Peut-être était-il le seul à y avoir cru finalement ? « Pourquoi tu t'es protégé ? » lui avait crié Nana, il se le demandait encore. Mais il le savait: parce qu'il l'aimait, la respectait, tout ce que _l'autre_ ne pourrait jamais faire, il lui faisait l'amour, il lui rendait tout l'amour qu'il croyait avoir reçu, il la baisait pas, lui...

Mais peut-être était-ce qu'elle avait attendu finalement, qu'il la prenne comme n'importe quelle fille dont il se serait foutu, avant de la laisser comme un salaud, de partir pour ne pas dormir avec elle, ne pas s'effondrer de bonheur devant elle, ne pas lui avouer sa faiblesse. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il n'était pas ce prince charmant que toutes voudraient. Derrière la façade se cachait un autre gamin, mal fringué, sa guitare à la main, son espoir au bout des lèvres, accroché à la clope qu'il fumait parfois. Pourtant, il l'aurait aimé ce môme, il l'aurait chéri parce qu'il était d'elle, que personne n'aurait pu le lui enlever, il l'aurait aimé comme le sien, comme ce qu'il aurait pu être. Il lui aurait tout donné, il aurait tout abandonné pour eux, il aurait fait tout ce qu'elle voulait, mais pas ça, pas la laisser, pas partir, comme s'il était d'accord, un accord de pacotille qu'il ne lui avait donné que parce qu'il croyait qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Mais en était-il vraiment sûr ? Maintenant qu'il venait de se persuader qu'elle se fichait de lui, il doutait, encore et toujours...

Il rentra lentement, laissant ses pensées le suivre comme une chaîne, grinçante dans le silence de la nuit, son boulet, sa culpabilité, sa haine, sa colère, tout se mélangeant jusqu'à ne plus former qu'un voile sombre, un drap qui étouffait toute autre pensée... Il marchait le long de la grève, shootant du pied dans tous les cailloux qu'il trouvait sur son passage, les envoyant paître comme il aurait aimer la laisser filer. Il se détestait d'avoir fait ça, il se méprisait de l'avoir laissée partir, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Si ?

Il poussa violemment la porte de l'immeuble, monta les quelques marches qui menaient à son appart. À leur appart, celui qu'il partageait avec Shin. Il était seul, l'autre avait dû sortir, voir une nouvelle conquête, une nouvelle cliente, à laquelle il accorderait plus de tendresse qu'à ses propres amis. C'était injuste. Lui était seul à se morfondre sur son sort, en s'allongeant péniblement dans son lit, alors que son ami était parti s'amuser avec une autre. La vie était mal foutue. Pff...ça, il le savait déjà. Sinon, il ne serait pas dans cette merde. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de ne plus penser à rien. Faire le vide. Sortir à coups de pied au cul toutes ces pensées noires et désespérantes.

Une lueur le réveilla. Il était déjà l'heure de se lever ? De recommencer ce cirque ? Non. Il percevait les étoiles à travers la vitre de la fenêtre, et il avait envie de leur faire bouffer leur lumière insolente. Une lampe. C'était ça, une lampe était allumée dans la pièce à côté, ça devait être Shin qui rentrait. Il allait se diriger vers sa chambre, tout doucement, soit-disant pour ne pas le réveiller, surtout pour ne pas se faire encore engueuler, et puis il éteindrait. Et le noir reprendrait ses droits. Dans l'appart comme dans ses cauchemars. Il se renfonça dans ses draps. Mais la porte qui s'ouvrit n'était pas la bonne, c'était la sienne. Et Shin apparaissait déjà dans l'encadrement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » s'écria Nobuo, dont la confusion se lisait clairement.

« Bah quoi ? Takumi m'a dit de ne plus importuner Reira pour ne pas casser sa carrière par une histoire de détournement de mineurs, mais toi, il n'y a aucun risque, vu que ta carrière de super star de la gratte est au point mort ! » sourit malicieusement Shin, collé tout contre lui après avoir sauté sur son lit.

« Eh, t'exagères, c'est pas parce que t'es frustré que tu dois me sauter dessus ! Et ton amour pour elle, t'en fais quoi ? Et puis, moi je suis pas d'accord du tout ! Fous-moi la paix, c'est vraiment pas le moment de me faire chier au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué... » se vit-il répondre tandis que le blond le repoussait avec force.

« Fais pas ta mijaurée, t'en as autant envie que moi mon p'tit Nobu, autant besoin surtout... ». Sur ces paroles devenues presque graves, il commença à l'embrasser, l'effleurant d'abord...

Quelques heures plus tard, en se réveillant, Nobuo se retrouva avec Shin dans ses bras, accroché à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, comme si sa vie, son équilibre devrait-il dire, en dépendait.

« Mais comment est-ce qu'on en est arrivés là ? » soupira-t-il.

_Review ?_


End file.
